Dating Tips for the Socially Challenged
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Hibari personally preferred the term antisocial. Hibari/OC.


**Dating Tips for the Socially Challenged**

 **1\. People who smile tend to be considered more attractive.**

 _"Skip."_ Hibari thought dully.

 **2\. Find reasons to make casual physical contact; this sends a message that you want to be closer. For example, when talking to them, lightly touch their shoulder or their arm.**

"Saito Hotaru, students are not allowed to stand near the fire exit." Hibari warned the very startled girl; she swore he had the ability to teleport.

"But why?" she asked. "If there's a fire, I'm not going to just stand here, I'm going to run."

Hibari frowned. "Don't question me, just move or you'll find yourself on cleanup duty for a week." as he left he made sure to roughly bump against her.

" _God, what's his problem?"_ Hotaru thought; still, she was surprised he just left her with a warning.

Hibari smirked triumphantly as he strolled down the hall. _"How simple."_

 **3\. Give sincere compliments; be careful not to use shallow flattery.**

Hotaru sighed as she walked to the cafeteria; she slept in late and forgot to grab her was lucky to have some spare money in her bag, but she was really looking forward to the lunch she had made.

 _"That's what I get for staying up late._ " she thought ruefully; she could barely stay awake through her morning class. Hotaru thought she would die from embarrassment when the teacher had called on her.

She sighed more heavily. _"At least Dino-sensei didn't scold me in front of everyone. I wish I had my headphones. Of course I'd forget those too."_ she just seemed to have one small mishap after the other that day; at least it was lunch time and she could take some time to relax and-

"Watch where you're going Saito."

 _"Shit."_ she thought; she'd just have to bump (literally) into Hibari-san. She heard rumors that he was "biting people to death" more than usual these days and she had so far been fortunate enough to avoid him for a week.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I wasn't paying attention." she apologized hurriedly. Hibari looked at her with narrowed eyes; she noticed he had some dark circles under his eyes.

 _"Is he not getting sleep either?"_ Hotaru wondered curiously; she didn't think Hibari got tired.

"You wear the school uniform quite appropriately."

"Um, thank you Hibari-san." she felt her mood perk up a bit at the compliment, as odd as it was.

"Hmph. Where are you off to in such a rush? You better slow down, there's no running in the halls." he said sternly. Hotaru inwardly rolled her eyes, thinking he sounded like some tyrant hall monitor.

"I have to get to the cafeteria." she explained. "I can't believe I forgot my bento…" she mumbled absently.

Hibari grunted and took his leave without another word.

 **4\. Eye contact is very important; it shows the person that you are engaged in the conversation and you are a great listener!**

"Care to explain why you were crowding on the rooftop with those herbivores Saito?" Hibari asked coldly; Hotaru wanted to shiver at his piercing gaze. If she was truthful, she'd have to admit, it wasn't solely out of fear.

"Well, we were just talking." Hotaru looked down at her feet stubbornly; she didn't want him to know he scared her a bit.

"What are you doing!?" she nearly shrieked; Hibari had walked right up to her and stooped to where she was staring at the ground. He had glared up at her from where she stood before she had practically jumped back.

"You should look at people when you talk to them." he said simply.

Hotaru frowned lightly. "You didn't have to get in my personal space like that Hibari-san." she grumbled trying to fight her rising blush.

"Oh, I don't?" he asked dryly walking right up to her and staring directly into her yes. "Do I make you nervous Saito? I wonder why that is."

Hotaru leaped away. "Hibari-san! Don't do that!"

His look grew dark. "Are you giving me orders?"

"No…well, you shouldn't get so close to a lady like that; it's not proper, so there." she said primly and turned gracefully away.

A low chuckle emitted from Hibari's lips as Hotaru nearly tripped over her own feet on her way down the stairs.

 **5\. Show them you care; little gestures mean a lot.**

"Here." Hotaru barely managed to catch the package thrown at her; she looked up and saw Hibari blocking her way to the cafeteria with a stoic expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked tentatively.

Hibari snorted. "Just open it. I don't have all day."

Hotaru suppressed a frown and untied the cloth wrapping from the square shaped item.

It was a bento box; she looked at Hibari quite puzzled.

"Students should have a balanced meal at lunchtime; nutrition is essential in maintaining sufficient grades and the processed snacks served in the vending machines are unsuitable." he said.

Hotaru smiled cheekily. "So, where are the other student's bentos?"

Hibari had not thought of that. "Didn't I tell you before not to question me?" he turned away swiftly. "I expect you to finish every bite herbivore."

"Wait!" Hotaru called out.

Hibari stopped. "Ordering me around Saito?"

She ran over to face him and smiled. "I can't eat all of this."

Hibari grunted and scowled. "Too bad; follow me. I will make sure you don't waste it." he glared at her expectantly and she began to walk beside him.

"I usually make too much food for my lunches; maybe I can give the rest to you during lunch time?" Hotaru said casually.

"I have specific tastes. You better be a good cook."

Hotaru smiled as they walked; he wasn't very close to her at all, but she couldn't help feeling warmer.

Hibari could feel her eyes on him as they made their way to the disciplinary committee room.

It didn't make him not happy.

 **Epilogue:**

"Hibari-san? What's this book-"a tonfa had knocked the text right out of her hand; Hotaru turned to Hibari who had a very dark look on his face.

"Nothing."

"Okay….."


End file.
